Yugioh: Legacies
by Darth Joosh
Summary: Follow the next generation of our heroes as they embark on the duels of their lives. Rated for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any characters or themes within. Also, sadly, I am making about zero dollars for this fiction. Enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Yugioh: Legacies

Chapter 1: Let the Masters Roll In

It was a bright, cloudless Saturday in Domino City. Birds were singing and the usual hustle and bustle of the people had slowed down to a crawl. Well, in most places the hustle was down. For one spot, in particular, a certain red-and-brown-haired teen was running full speed down the sidewalk, ducking and weaving the foot traffic.

"Move it! Clear a path! Sorry about the flowers lady!"

The commotion just happened to come from one Kazon Motou, age 14. His hair was in mostly laid back except for 3 tall spikes and 4 blond stands coming down to frame the face. He wore a dark blue hoodie over a plain white t-shirt, dark brown cargo pants held up by a black, studded belt and black and white tennis shoes. On his back, swaying with every step he took was a large duffel bag. One could only guess at what was held inside. Currently, though, he wasn't focused on the swinging bag, as his deep purple eyes were kept ahead, making sure he didn't step on the tail of the striped taby running across his path.

'Oh, man, not today!' Kazon exclaimed inside his head. 'Why is it I choose the day the new Duel Monsters tournament starts to oversleep? After this is all over, I may just have to have a word with Lady Fate. '

He was so wrapped up in his inner monologue that the young man failed to notice the large table blocking his path. In fact, he actually didn't even notice it until he was tripping over it, flying head-over-heels to land on his posterior.

'Damn, who puts a table in the middle of a busy sidewalk, anyway?' he yelled out in his mind. Picking himself up, Kuzon dusted himself off, apologized to the person closest to the upended table and quickly dashed off in the directly he had been heading in before his accident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Kaiba Land

Many people were flowing inside and coming out of the gigantic expanse of the Duel Monster themed amusement park. At the curb just outside the Gate, a long, black limo pulled up. Inside, a father and son were conversing.

"You know how important today is don't you, son?" asked an aged man sitting across from a teenage boy. The man had on a pure white business suit with a dark purple button-up shirt beneath it and nice, white pants. Completing the "Businessman" ensemble were shiny, white shoes. His flat, brown hair had a single grey streak running just above the left ear.

"Yes, father, I am aware of that fact." replied the boy across from him. This young man wore a long, grey trench coat, a black, sleeveless shirt and black pants. Adorning the teen's feet were black shoes of the same design of the boy's father. His black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"I'm serious, Noah. Out there today you will officially be representing the Kaiba Corporation, just as I did all those years ago." returned Seto Kaiba, 41-year-old CEO of Kaiba Corp, the largest gaming company in the world and controller of Kaiba Land. "When you take that stage to face your opponents, you need to show no emotion, not even humor, no matter how pathetic they may be."

"I get it, father. No breaking the shell in front of the common folk." said Noah Kaiba, hear to the Kaiba Corporation and son of Seto Kaiba. "You've trained me and even stocked my deck, so believe me, I won't disappoint you."

"You had better be sure." replied the man across from him. "Now get going. The starting ceremonies will begin soon."

Recognizing his dismissal, Noah exited the car. After he closed the door, the limo quickly pulled away. As the teen turned to face the park, he took a deep breath.

"Alright, all ye who duel, prepare to be schooled."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As the beginning ceremony was about to get under way and the competing duelists were lined up, a sweaty teen stumbled into the arena and jogged over the line. She had on a light blue unbuttoned shirt over a green tank-top, grey sweatpants and white sneakers. Putting her hands on her knees, the young woman took a few deep, shuddering breaths to try to get her heart to slow down. Running across the city will do that to a person. As she finally stood up, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning to the person to her left, the girl smiled at seeing her best friend.

"Kazon! You're in this tourney too, huh?" May Wheeler spoke to the man beside her.

"Of course I am, what are you, crazy? It's Duel Monsters." the teen replied, letting a large grin spread across his face.

"You almost missed the beginning, Wheeler." a young man spoke from the other side of Kazon.

Leaning around her friend, May glared at the black-haired teen before her. "Shut it, Kaiba. No one asked you to join the conversation."

"Well, when you make such a spectacle of yourself, it just begs my attention." replied Noah with a sneer.

May was about to respond, but she was distracted as a large spotlight shone upon a large trophy sitting on a small table before the competitors. The announcer, an aged man in a black suit, gestured to it.

"And this, folks, is what these great duelist will be fighting for, along with the title of Duel Master. Let's hear it for the duelists!"

As the audience roared, Noah looked over to the two teens beside him. "Just so you both know I'm taking that cup and that glory. So, you might as well just drop out right now and save yourselves the embarrassment."

Kazon beside him growled at the comment. "Yeah, like we'd back down from someone who is all talk anyway. You'll see, in the end it will be me standing with that cup held high and you weeping on the steps below me."

"I guess we'll just see in time, right Motou?"

Before the young man had a chance to answer, a large bag erupted in the stadium.

"The tournament has now officially begun! Let the duels commence!"


	2. Round1 Kaiba

Alright, I'll say it now, rather than making a note at the bottom. This is just a miniseries, just meant to be something to clear my mind as I work on my other fiction. There is a poll up right now on my profile, allowing you to vote on who should win the tournament.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing of Yugioh, so I'm definitely not getting paid for this.

Warning, for any who play the actual game, I might change some of the card effects like they do in the show to help with the plot. Don't take it too hard.

Chapter 2: Round 1-Kaiba

The tournament had just begun. Round one pairings had been announced. Noah Sebastian Kaiba found himself less than worried, even when his opponent showed off what his deck was about.

"Final Countdown" his opponent had yelled out to him, proclaiming its glory even as he paid half his life points. The card's effect was simple, his opponent has 20 turns from the time of activation to win, or the person who activated it automatically won. It was quite a card, even the Kaiba heir had to admit. If someone made their deck the right way, those 20 turns they had to survive would be easy enough.

Right now, Noah found himself on the Volcano Stage, surrounded by flames and fiery mountains. Across from him, smirking up a storm was his opponent, Bobo Rez. The duelist was a slightly chubby young man with a goatee and curly hair. In front of him was a pink, bubble of a monster that had large eyes and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth on top of its head. Noah's field consisted of no monsters and a single face-down spell or trap card. Most observers would call it that the young Kaiba man was in a tough spot.

"Well, why don't you just throw in the towel? There's no way you can get through my ultimate defense, the indestructible Marshmallon." the kid across from him called out. Noah just frowned.

"You know, my father taught me a very important lesson the other day. No matter how indestructible a defense is, there will always be a way around. So allow me to show you my shortcut to your life points with this card! Cards of Consonance!"

With that, Noah shoved the spell card from his hand into his duel disk to activate it.

"What's that?" his opponent questioned.

"I'll tell you, slime. This card allows me to discard a low level Dragon from my hand to draw 2 cards from my deck, and the card I just so happen to be discarding is the exclusive card of the elite, White Stone of Legend!" The youth grabbed 2 cards from the top of his deck and placed them into his hand. "Then, since I sent my White Stone to the grave, I get to add 1 Dragon-Type monster from my deck to my hand as long as the monster has no effect." Noah pulled his deck out of his duel disk and looked through it until he came to the monster card he was looking for. Placing his deck back, the young man put the card into his hand.

"So, what'd you grab?" Bobo asked curiously.

"I'm about to show you, fool. Activate spell card, Ancient Rules! this card allows me to special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand, and I choose the monster I added by White Stone's effect!" Noah slammed the card down on the platform on his arm. "Now, gaze upon the embodiment of your destruction, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

As he said that, there was a flash as the monster arose from a beam of light. What stepped out could only be described as epic. A bluish, white dragon with large wings and piercing blue eyes stepped out before the two duelists. On each side of the gigantic creature's mouth were spikes, and inside were dozens of small, sharp teeth. As it towered over Bobo, he allowed his face to shift into one of fear, before he quickly changed back to a smirk.

"Man, you had me worried. I thought you were going to summon something worthwhile. This just doesn't strike me as all that terrifying. Seeing as how my Marshmallon is in defense mode and indestructible, you can't touch my life points. I'm still safe!" That said, the young man turned his head up and was about to let out a joyous laugh, until he heard a troubling sound. Noah was already laughing.

"Did you really think that was the end of my strategy? Like I told you before, I have a way around your so called "ultimate defense". Behold, as I activate my face-down card, Dragon's Rage!" Noah pressed a button on his duel disk and the face-down card turned itself up to reveal a pink card with a picture of a green dragon smashing its way through a bunch of rocks. "You know what this card does?"

"Not really." answered his opponent.

"Well, I'll tell you. This little card allows my dragons to deal you damage even when they attack a monster in defense mode, like your Marshmallon!"

"No," cried out Bobo with a tear in his eyes, "you can't!"

"I just did, bitch! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his monster and end this duel with White Lightning!"

At the young man's command, the blue dragon opened its mouth and charged a ball of electricity before blasting it at the pink creature across from it. The beam of light hit the monster full force and delived a shockwave that swept over the owner of the unkillable creature, causing the life point counter on his duel disk to swiftly drop until it reached zero. The man dropped to his knees, weeping as the holograms faded from view. Noah, meanwhile, was walking away without looking back at the sobbing man.

"Amateur. I hope the next round lends me more of a challenge."


	3. Round1 Wheeler

Chapter 3: Round 1-Wheeler

Kaiba Land had many different rides for the patrons to have fun on. There were roller coasters, spinners, trains, even little rides for the kiddies. It was beside one of the roller coasters that another duel of the first round was in progress. The two combatants could not have been more different.

On one side was May Wheeler or the Princess of Duel Monsters as she liked to be called. Her dirty blond hair waved in the breeze.

Across from the young woman was a very old man in a red jumpsuit. His head had very few, grey hairs sprouting in random places, matching his large, patchy beard. His dark brown eyes held a gleam of mischievousness. He let out a hoarse laugh as he stared across the dueling field at his young opponent.

"You're done, missy. I bet there's nothing in your Deck that could even hope to contend with my ultimate beast here!"

As the old man continued to wheeze out a triumphant chuckle, he gestured to the hulking hologram before him. Standing there, still as a statue, was one of the biggest duel monster cards May had had the opportunity to gaze upon. The thing's feet were a dark blue, leading up to the stretched face that sat between the hips of the giant right beneath a blue symbol meaning "Water". In the belly area rested a ball-like structure with yellow symbols surrounding the Japanese symbol for "Wind". Sitting atop the wind ball was a dark tan body and arms, except for the shoulders and around the neck of the horned "face" that held the symbol for "Thunder" on it.

"My Gate Guardian reigns supreme! And even if you did find a monster with more ATK points than my great creature, it has its three walls of defense. It's pointless for you to fight it, you're done!"

the young woman was sweating now. She would wholeheartedly admit that she was in a tight spot. She had no monsters out and one face-down card. Not to mention that al she had in her hand was a lousy Monster Reborn card, which did her no good as she had all weak monsters in her graveyard. She was determined, however, as this man had wasted a ton of time and Life Points to get that monster on the field. With only 600 Life Points left, he would be easy picking if she could get rid of the hulking combination before her. It all rested in her next draw: either she drew something that could destroy him or his Guardian took her measly 1500 Life Points. With that thought, the Wheeler kid drew a card from the top of her deck.

"Hold that!" shouted her opponent, "I activate my set card, Drop Off!"

May was calling herself an idiot in her head as she had forgotten about his face-down. Due to the effect of her opponent's card, she would have to discard the card she just drew. With a sigh, the youth put her Red-Eyes B. Chick into the Graveyard slot in her Duel Disk. However, she suddenly perked up and looked down at the hologram representing her field. In the excitement of his unveiling the Gate Guardian, she had even forgotten about her own face-down card. With a grin she pushed her Spell Card in her hand into her duel disk.

"I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" she called over to her opponent. "Calling back the card you just discarded from my hand, Red-Eyes B. Chick!"

With that command, a small bolt of fire flashed on the field before revealing a large, red egg. The top suddenly exploded outward as the baby inside revealed itself. A small dragon popped up so that only its head was revealed. It had large, red eyes, dark purple skin and grey horns adorning its head. Its mouth was beak-like as it opened it to let out a small puff of fire. Her opponent had a blank look on his face before he let out his wheeze of a laugh.

"What are you doing summoning something cute like that? You might as well send a Kuriboh out, as both would have the same effect on my god-like monster."

"I'll show you. Not everything in this game hinges on monsters. My dad taught me that. He also gave me the card that is going to destroy you. Reveal face-down!" Pressing a button on her device, May revealed a pink card with the picture of a large devise shooting a creature into the sky at a high velocity. "Compulsory Evacuation Device! This card allows me to return 1 monster on the field to the owner's hand, and I'm gunning for your Guardian."

The aged man could only watch as his giant creature turned into light and returned to his duel disk."No! How could you!"

May grinned. "And with your monster out of the way, I can take a free shot at you Life Points! Go, my Chick, blast him!"

As she called out her command, the small dragon opened its mouth and shot a small stream of fire at her opponent, who screamed as it made contact.

"AH! I'm on fire! Call the fire department!"

"It's a hologram, dumbass. You're not really on fire." Hearing this, the old man stopped running his circle and watched as the holograms faded from view.

As she was about to turn away, May pointed to the man.

Oh, and by the way, there was a monster in my deck that would have stomped your Guardian like it was nothing. People just aren't meant to see it yet." That being said, the young lady turned and walked away, joyous in her first victory of the Master Tournament and looking forward to the next round.


	4. Round1 Motou

Chapter 4: Round 1-Motou

It was a beautiful day, and Kazon Motou would agree. He was currently in the middle of the jungle area of Kaiba Land, standing on a stone stage that looked like ruins of some kind. He was currently leading this duel with his 3200 Life Points to his opponent's 2500. Even though his opponent just summoned his key card, Summoned Skull, he still wasn't worried. Sure the monster had 500 more ATK than his Dark Magician Girl, but he wasn't going to let go of his victory just because he was facing a stronger monster.

"You sure have a nice monster there, Wesley." Kazon said with a grin, gesturing to the creature standing in front of his opponent. It looked like a demon incarnate, with bone for armor, two silver horns and small blue winds. "Too bad it will lead to your doom."

His opponent, a kid just younger than himself, had to look at the field for a minute before he caught it.

'Ah, I see' Wesley thought with a grin. 'he has 2 face-down cards, probably something meant to destroy me once my Skull attacks. Little does he know I have a card in place to render those cards useless.'

"Tsk, tsk, Kazon." his opponent said while waving a single finger at him. "You actually think that I'm foolish enough to fall into such a simple trap? Remember, I'm good enough to have warranted an invitation to this tournament. I know all about your back row strategy and it is so juvenile. So, behold my face-down card, Trap Stun!"

As Wesley activated the card and it flipped up, a sudden bolt of electricity shot to the Summoned Skull and directed itself to his face-down cards. Kazon could only watch as sparks flew from his cards.

"What's this?" he asked incredulously.

"This, my dear Kazon, is a special trap card. What it does is stop trap cards from activating for the rest of this turn. In layman's terms, your strategy is now null and void. Now, Summoned Skull, clear the field of his Dark Magician Girl with Lightning Strike!"

As he said this, the monster before him charged with electricity then quickly shot it all at the blond girl on Kazon's field. As the strike was about to make contact, suddenly a small ball of fur popped into existence in the path of the shot. As quickly as it appeared, the ball was destroyed along with Dark Magician Girl. It was simple to say that Wesley was surprised by what just happened and the fact that his opponent's Life Points remained untouched.

"What just happened? You should have taken a chunk of damage in that attack."

"Well, that's the thing, isn't it? I would have, had it not been for the fact that I discarded the Kuriboh in my hand to the grave. With that simple act, I was protected from all damage from that attack. Nice try though. You may stop my traps, but you will never be good enough to stop my monsters."

"Fine," his opponent said with a groan, "make your next pathetic move so I can destroy you."

Kazon grinned as he drew a card. "Now that my traps are back up and running, I can do what I was going to last turn. Reveal face-down, Ring of Destruction!"

With that, his face-down revealed itself. Out of the card popped a large metal ring with 8 grenades around the rim. This device quickly spun until it was securely fastened around the Summoned Skull's neck. With a click the explosives went off, vaporizing the demon. As the Summoned Skull was destroyed, a cloud of smoke overtook the competitors. As it cleared, Kazon could be seen laughing loudly.

"Here's the fun part, Wes. My ring doesn't only destroy your monster; it takes chunks out of both our Life Points equal to the ATK of the monster that was destroyed. You see, I wasn't lying when I said that the Summoned Skull would be your doom. With only 2500 Life Points, you go down hard, leaving me the clear victor!"

As his counter reached zero, Wesley could only call to the sky, "NOOOO!" as his opponent turned around and made his way off the stage.

"And that, ladies and gents, is why I'm going to win this."


	5. Finals with a Twist 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the themes therein, nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

By the way, if I mention a card, but do not add its decription, please feel free to look it up on Yugioh Wiki if you want to know what I am talking about.

Chapter 5: Final with a Twist Part 1

It was the next day and the First Round of the Master's Tournament had officially ended. The four remaining duelists were standing side-by-side on a large platform in the middle of the Kaiba Dome, with the stadium seats packed with cheering spectators of all ages. As the people watched, a tall man in a nice, black suit walked up to the stage and stood before the assembled duel monsters players. In his hand was a microphone which he quickly brought to his mouth.

"Attention duel monsters lovers of all ages, we will soon begin the semi-finals of the Masters Tournament. First, however, we will now have a word from our host and Kaiba Land owner, Seto Kaiba!" As the crowd roared, a door beside the stadium slowly rose open, revealing first white shoes then white slacks, a white coat and finally a gray beard, blue eyes and dark brown hair. Seto walked past the announcer and up the steps to the platform on which the four finalists were standing. As he walked past the duelists, the KaibaCorp CEO pulled from within his coat a similar microphone to the tall man's. As he brought the voice amplification device to his lips the crowd quickly quieted down.

"Thank You all for being present at this historic event, the crowning of the Master of Duel Monsters. First a note, as you may have figured out, this tournament is going to be a short one. All the duelists that were admitted into this tournament received a personal invitation from me. Each of them has proven, at one time or another, to be the greatest of the current generation of Duel Monsters players. Therefore, it was a given that we had to find out who would reign supreme over all others."

As he finished that statement, there was a sudden explosion at the top of the Kaiba Dome. Out of the smoke dropped two black-cloaked figures. Before the figures got too close to the ground, identical silver jetpacks popped out of the back of their cloaks. With the jetpacks firing, the two people landed gently on the stage before the elder Kaiba and quickly shed their cloaks and packs to reveal themselves.

The first was a young woman with flowing, golden hair that was dressed in a long, white dress. On her feet was a pair of white tennis shoes. Covering this woman's hands were fingerless gloves, one black and one white.

Beside the woman stood an equally young man with short, spiked black hair, wearing a black tuxedo and black shoes of the same variety as his partner. Adorning his hands was a pair of gloves that matched the woman's. On both of their arms was a duel disk of the same color as their outfits.

"Now, Kaiba, why would you go and tell lies like that?" asked the woman in a light tone. "We both know that the best duelist isn't going to be here."

Yeah, Kaiba." added the man in a gruff voice. "Everyone knows that Duel Monsters is going in our direction. So the person to crown should come from the doubles pit."

"Oh brother." uttered Seto, putting his hand to his head, "This is why I chose this tournament to be invitation only, because I knew loons like you would show up. Get this straight, like you should have gotten in the numerous replies I sent to your e-mails. Doubles is an overrated side of Duel Monsters. It's just for those weak duelists not skilled enough to win on their own."

The pair before him scoffed at that. "Please, what would you know about it? All you do is organize these pitiful singles tournaments and act as though you have a real idea of what goes on in our world." As the man said this, the woman turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"You know, Durk, you just gave me an idea. A wicked idea, if I do say so myself." she said with a sneer. "Why don't we give him a chance witness what a tag match is really like up close?"

The man known as Durk also let a smile grow on his face when he heard that. "What a wonderful idea, Lyna. We could put on a show for the title. Give this crowd a real view into the world of Duel Monsters."

"Absolutely not," Seto replied, crossing his arms, "I'm not going to allow you to make a mockery of this park and my tournament."

"Ah, come on Kaiba." Lyna said in a mocking tone, "Afraid me might steal the show? How's this for a deal: We duel a tag duel right now and if we win you cancel this tournament and crown us the undisputed masters of Duel Monsters. If your team wins, we will leave right now and you won't hear from us ever again. Does that strike your fancy?"

That would be a great deal," came the voice of the black-haired teen to their right, "if he still dueled. However, you must have missed the part when he retired a year ago."

The pair looked over at the kid with a glare. "And who are you?"

"Oh, me?" He asked with a grin, "I'm just Noah Kaiba, heir to the Kaiba Corporation and future Master of Duelists."

Lyna clapped her hands at that. "Oh, this is just perfect! Durk, how wonderful would it be if we were to defeat the next generation of Kaiba and truly prove our worth?"

"I like it." Durk replied, "Only one problem, though. Who's going to be his partner?"

"I think I can handle that duty." The voice was that of the blond teen next the Kaiba heir. Noah quickly looked over to her and began whispering to her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I know you, Kaiba." she replied in a hushed tone. "Whether you choose to accept it or not, we have been rivals since we began playing this game. I know your deck and you know mine. We've dueled so many times that we can even predict each other's moves before the cards are even drawn. Now, you and I both want these clowns out of the way and this is the best way. Let's just get it over with."

With a sigh, Noah turned to the dueling duo. "Looks like I got my partner. We going to do this or what?"

Seto grinned as he gestured to the man beside the stage. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but it seems we are going to have an exhibition match before the semi-finals begin. The duel will be a 2-on-2 Tag Team Match. On this side of the stage," he pointed to one side of the stage as the rest of the people walked down the steps, "We have the undisputed champions of the Doubles Circuit of Duel Monsters, Lyna and Durk!" To this, he received a roar from the crowd. "And, on the other side, we have two finalists from this tournament, Noah Kaiba and May Wheeler!" This as well brought an uproar from the crowd. Duelist to your starting positions!"

At this, Durk and Lyna both grabbed their decks from their holsters, shuffled and put the decks into the duel disks with perfectly synchronized force. May's eyebrows shot up at this. "Oh shit!"

"Duelists," the announcer continued, "get ready! And, Duel!"


End file.
